


You're a Promise I Will Keep

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, armando being a good boyfriend, slow gentle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Alex never had sex before going to prison so when Armando initiates their first time, he thinks it's going to be same. Once Armando figures out what's happening and gets Alex's consent, he makes sure to show him what sex should really be like





	

Alex looked over Armando’s shoulder while Armando unbuttoned his shirt slowly, whispering in his ear how beautiful Alex was, how much he wanted him, how he liked it when Alex smiled. Alex didn’t say anything, he wasn’t used to hearing these things, wasn’t used to soft touches and the little shivers that ran down his body when Armando’s breath hit his neck.

Armando slipped his shirt over his shoulders, resting his hands steadily on Alex’s hips when he began to move lower, dropping kisses along Alex’s collarbone and down his chest.

All while he still said things like “You’re beautiful,” and “I want you”. And then he was on his knees in front of Alex, pressing his face against Alex’s abdomen, his hands resting on Alex’s hips.

Alex trembled, any moment now Armando would push him down and take him because that was how it worked, that was how it had always been. But nothing happened. Instead Armando rose from his knees.

“Alex?” He sounded concerned as he carded his hand softly through Alex’s hair when Alex refused to look at him. “Are you-“

Alex kissed him to shut him up. He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want Armando being nice to him before the rest happened, not that he liked kissing either because it usually hurt too. It wasn’t kissing unless there was blood. He tried to make Armando speed things up, kissing him aggressively, pushing him against the wall and clawing at his clothes. If he hurt Armando then he would finally end this charade and do it.

Alex just wanted to be done with this.

“Alex. Alex, stop!” Armando pushed him away but not hard, held him by the shoulders so that there was some distance between them. Alex still refused to look at him, it was easier when you didn’t look, easier to get through with when you didn’t have to remember the look in their eyes.

He waited for Armando’s anger but instead Armando let go of him and picked his shirt up from the floor.

“Here,” he gave it to Alex who panicked. This was not how it was supposed to go. He didn’t understand why Armando would stop when he so obviously wanted this and if they didn’t do it then he wouldn’t want to hang out with Alex anymore and Alex really, really liked to be with Armando.

“Alex, “Armando said slowly and again there was so much concern in his voice. “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to: Did you ever sleep with someone before prison?”

Alex shook his head. “What difference does it make?” He scoffed, “it’s all the same.”

“Well, no,” Armando said, “it’s supposed to make you feel good. “

“That’s romance novel bullshit.”

“It’s really not,” Armando replied and Alex didn’t tell him that he was wrong because Armando touches his hand and that did feel good. It made Alex feel warm inside in a good way, not in a destructive one.

“What do you want?” Armando asked and Alex frowned, confused, because Armando had it all wrong.

“I…you want this.”

“I want you,” Armando corrected him, “This is really more of a bonus than anything else,” and he looked at Alex with so much affection that Alex had to look away.

“Iwantyoutotouchme,” he mumbled. Miraculously Armando understood him nonetheless.

“Like this?” He asked, lacing their fingers together. Alex nodded. “Like this?” His other hand slid up Alex’s arm until it rested on his shoulder, then lifted it to Alex’s cheek, thumb caressing the line of his lips.

“One condition,” Armando started and Alex stiffened immediately, “when you feel uncomfortable you say it.”

“It’s supposed to feel good, right?” Alex asked shakily. He couldn’t imagine how it could feel good but he was willing to give Armando the benefit of doubt.

“So good babe,” Armando said, kissing him but before Alex could open his mouth Armando had moved on, dropping little kisses to the corner of Alex’s mouth, along his jawline and down the side of his neck.

It didn’t feel bad but unusual and his skin tingled where Armando had kissed him. Armando took his time exploring Alex’s skin with his lips and tongue. Alex’s gasped, half in surprise half from arousal, when he felt the hint of teeth against his lower ribs and had to hold on to Armando’s shoulders because his knees were too weak.

Armando stopped what he’s doing immediately.

“Alex?” He asked, voice and eyes filled with concern.

“I…I’m fine…I just,” he gestured towards his trembling knees. 

Armando’s smile was all kinds of smug. “I see. Let’s better move to the bed, okay.”

As Alex unfastened his uncomfortably tight jeans, Armando wrapped his arms around him from behind and scattered more kisses across his shoulders and neck. It was so distracting that after a few moments Alex forgot what he was doing, hands resting on his half opened fly and eyes closed.

“You want some help with that?” Armando whispered into Alex’s ear, his hands resting on Alex’s half exposed hip bones.

Alex shook his head, stepped away from Armando and hastily stripped out of his trousers and underwear. Armando did the same if not quite as nervously. Alex could feel him looking at him and suppressed the urge to hide.

“You’re beautiful”, Armando said and pulled him close to kiss him again.

Alex liked the way Armando kissed him, all slick and slow and gentle. Unlike anyone else who had kissed him before.

“Do you want to lie down?” Armando asked, leaning their foreheads together.

Alex nodded, not trusting himself to speak. As soon as he had pulled away from Armando to climb onto the bed, he felt very self-conscious about his body. He had nothing of Armando’s natural grace and he certainly wasn’t as beautiful.

“Hey”, Armando said and smoothed the drown lines on Alex’s face with his thumb. “How do you feel?”

“Naked”, Alex meant it both literally and metaphorically. Armando was naked too but he seemed barely aware of it.

“Do you want to stop?” 

Alex shook his head.

“Do you want to touch me?”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t thought he was allowed to. He had only taken short glances at Armando’s naked body. He had never wanted to look at someone else like this before.

“Go on”, Armando smiled encouragingly.

Slowly Alex extended a hand towards him, almost flinching when the tips of his fingers brushed Armando’s cheek. His skin felt warm and dry and Alex had never realized before how good it could feel to touch someone else. His hand trailed down along the line of Armando’s throat, over his collar bones and he placed it flat against his chest right over his heart. He could feel Armando’s heart beat below his palm. It was reassuring and at the same time nearly overwhelmingly intimate.

Armando was tall and lanky, Alex allowed his eyes to roam over his body before his hands did but they soon stopped on his cock which lay half-hard against his abdomen. Like the rest of Armando his cock was long and thin too and for a moment Alex wondered if he could take all of it when he realized that he wanted to. He wanted to know what Armando tasted like, how he would feel in his hand.

Alex eyes snapped back to Armando’s face, knowing that he was blushing. He wasn’t actually supposed to want this, was he? Sure Armando had promised it would feel good but…

“Do you want to tell me what’s turning your face so red all of a sudden?” Armando asked.

Alex shook his head. “Not yet.” He leaned down to kiss Armando and stretched out beside him, so close that he was almost on top of him. “Is that okay?” Alex asked.

“Of course it is, baby”, Armando replied, cupping his face to kiss him again. He didn’t seem to mind that Alex’s half hard cock was pressing against his thigh. He pulled away from Alex’s mouth and left a trail of kissed along the line of his jaw until his lips brushed Alex’s ear. “Can I tell you what I want to do?”

Alex nodded.

“I want to run my hands down your back until I reach your ass. I want to give it the attention it deserves, kneading and stroking it. I want to take your hand and wrap it around our cocks, have us slide against each other as you jerk us off. I want you to spill over my stomach and watch your face as you come. I want to drop kisses all over your beautiful face. I want to stand with you under the shower as we clean up and I want you to fall asleep in my arms. Does anything of that sounds like something you’d like to do too?”

Alex would have never thought that words alone had the power to arouse him so much but here he was, cock rock hard all because Armando had whispered a few things in his ear. “I want all of that”, he said, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears.

“Give me your hand?” Armando asked, lips ghosting along Alex’s ear. 

Alex nodded, not trusting himself to speak and let Armando wrap his around Alex’s. Just like he had said, Armando wrapped Alex’s hand around both their cocks, starting a slow rhythm. 

“Is that okay for you?” Armando asked, his beautiful dark eyes focused on Alex’s face. For once it didn’t feel bad to be under such scrutiny because it felt as if for Armando only Alex existed in this world, as if there was nothing else worth seeing but him.

“Yeah”, Alex said barely louder than a whisper. He liked how Armando’s cock felt against his palm, against his stomach. “Maybe…faster?”

Armando smiled and Alex thought that he had never seen someone with such a beautiful smile before. After a heartbeat’s hesitation he leaned closer and kissed Armando. It felt so good, kissing him that Alex never wanted to stop. It was him that broke the kiss though when Armando tightened his hand around their cocks and Alex broke away with a gasp.

“Does that feel good?” Armando asked so low that it send shivers down Alex’s spine.

“Please – “Alex moaned.

“Please what baby?” Armando asked. “Do you want me to draw it out? Or do you want me to make you come?”

Alex nodded at the second option Armando presented, unable to speak.

Armando captured Alex’s mouth in another kiss before dropping a line of kisses from the corner of his mouth along his jaw and down his neck while Alex’s tried to keep his gasps and moans as quiet as possible. 

“You can be loud if you want to”, Armando said between licking the hollow above Alex’s collarbone. “No one around to hear us.”

But Alex didn’t mind being quiet. Although when the climax hit him he couldn’t help but whisper Armando’s name as his world became one of pleasure and nothing else. He felt Armando kissing his face as he had said he’d do and it felt nice, comforting, cushioning the fall back.

When he opened his eyes he saw Armando above him, smiling and beautiful. “Hey babe.”

“Hey”, Alex replied, smiling. He reached up and touched Armando’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. As Armando’s body covered his, Alex could feel that he was still hard.

“Do you mind if I borrow your hand one more time?” Armando asked.

Alex shook his head and tentatively reached down before Armando’s hand covered his once more and wrapped it around his cock. For a few moments he watched Armando’s face like Armando had watched him but then his thoughts from earlier came back to him. Maybe he could…

“Stop”, Alex whispered and Armando immediately let go of his hand.

“I’m sorry”, he said and started to pull away but Alex shook his head.

“It’s not that. I just…I want…” He licked his lips, looking down at Armando’s cock. “Can I…?” He knew he wasn’t making much sense but Armando seemed to understand him regardless.

“You don’t have to – “

“I know”, Alex interrupted him quickly. “When you asked me why I was blushing, this was what I was talking about.”

Armando’s eyes flashed. “Fuck, of course babe, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure”, Alex replied. He waited until Armando had shifted onto his back before he crouched down until Armando’s cock was in front of his face. It wasn’t the first time he had done this. But it was the first time he wanted to. Steadying himself with one hand and wrapping the other one around Armando’s cock, Alex took the tip into his mouth.

He half expected to feel Armando’s hands in his hair urging him to take him deeper but instead Armando said, “Stop any time you want, baby.” When Alex glanced up he saw that Armando was leaning up on his elbows to watch him.

Armando’s eyes were as dark and glowing as burning coals and Alex’s took it as an encouragement to continue. He took him a little deeper as well as teasing him with tongue and just a hint of teeth. Above him, compliments, reassurances, encouragements spilled from Armando’s lips but he still let Alex set the pace, let him decide how deep, how fast he wanted to take Armando. No one else had ever done that before.

“Alex”, Armando said and there was a new urgency with which he said his name. “Alex, I’m going to come.”

It was nice to get a warning for once, Alex thought. 

“Alex, did you hear me?” Armando asked, sounding slightly worried. 

Alex nodded as much as he could. 

“You don’t have to – fuck.” Armando threw his head back as he came. “Alex. Alex.” He said Alex’s name over and over again as he came in Alex’s mouth. He grimaced slightly at the taste but it was okay because it was Armando. Armando who was saying his name as if it was the only word he knew anymore, body taught as the pleasure crashed through him.

Alex thought he looked like one of those statues from long ago, the perfection of the human body captured in marble. He didn’t pull away until Armando was boneless beneath him, limp and smiling lazily.

“Thank you, Alex”, Armando said, reaching up to card his hand through Alex’s hair. “Can I get a kiss or five?”

Alex nodded, surprised that Armando would want to kiss him when he had just swallowed his come. But Armando didn’t seem to mind, pulling Alex closer as he deepened the kiss until Alex was half lying on top of him.

They should get cleaned up but Alex felt warm and content. “You’re right”, he murmured sleepily against Armando’s shoulder. “It does feel good.”

Armando smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad you think so baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
